


You're a Sight for (dino)Sore Eyes

by carmillahey



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Week, F/F, Jurassic Park AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillahey/pseuds/carmillahey
Summary: Jurassic Park raptor scene with a mushy, gay hollstein twist.aka carmilla week, day 3: favorite movie/tv





	You're a Sight for (dino)Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> confession: this isn't even my favorite movie (don't get me wrong, it's good, just not a fav i guess).
> 
> this scene popped into my head and i thought it would be fun to write so... here i am
> 
> ps: sorry if the format is ugly? im posting on my phone :/

It took Laura a second to remember how she found herself in this position.

Being invited to Jurassic Park with her best friend of the last 5 years to study and record data on their specimens, that was a thing. And then there was the breach in the security and the escaped dinosaurs of all types of dangerous proportions let loose to roam the island, with the added bonus of being stuck there with no hope for a future that didn’t involve being eaten alive.

Ah, yes.

That’s how she ended up running for her life from a group of velociraptors with Carmilla’s strong hand in her own, tugging her into a recently abandon kitchen. The irony wasn’t lost to her, how the previous scientists probably prepared many meals for the baby dinosaurs here and now, they were basically the full course meal, ready to be consumed. Perhaps a kitchen wasn’t the best choice but there weren’t a lot of options.

Laura launched herself through the door and Carmilla followed, slamming it shut. They both careered down the pathway framed by steel counters and slid to the end, taking refuge behind a corner.

“We’re safe here, right?” Laura asked between gulps of air. She was fairly out of shape and wasn’t prepared for a 5k run for her life.

“Yes,” Carmilla panted back. She was a little less winded but not by much. “Unless they figured out how to open doors.”

Laura chuckled at the absurdity. Until she heard the jiggling of a door handle and the creaking of hinges. She looked at Carmilla intensely, who stared back at her with an expression that clearly showed she was trying to conceal her worry and stay strong for the both of them.

Through gritted teeth, Laura started to whisper.

“That’s another door, it has to be.”

The creaking got louder. It was right behind them. Laura peeked around the corner and yelped when she saw a velociraptor standing in the same exact doorway they had entered through.

She threw her body back into the counter, the clank of metal reverberating in the empty room. She squeezed herself closer to Carmilla, eyes closed, hoping this was indeed not happening right now. There was growling, huffs of breath and the clink of claws. The sound of ultimate doom.

“It’s happening, cupcake,” Carmilla gritted back.

“Fuck!” she cursed in a low tone.

The velociraptor let out a shrieking call and Laura buried her head into Carmilla’s chest as she cradled her head, covering her ears from the horrid, sharp sound. More sounds filled the room and Carmilla was able to determine another had rejoined with its friend. Two raptors… just great.

She signaled to Laura, who followed her command. They both crawled to the next set of steel counters, crouching there in waiting as the dinosaurs began to scope out the room. There was something weighing on Laura’s mind, other than their soon-to-be deaths. She had many regrets, but one of them was loud and wouldn’t shut up and Laura didn’t want to die without saying something.

“Carm?” Laura whispered and received a hum in acknowledgement.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Carmilla huffed.

“Can it wait until we aren’t guaranteed raptor food?”

Both of them tensed as there was a loud clanking noise. One of the raptors had knocked over a collection of utensils just on the other side of their hiding spot.

“No, I really need to say it now,” Laura said desperately, face contorted in panic and eyes shining with something powerful, almost tangible in between them and Carmilla couldn't argue when she was looking at her like the world was about to crumble and take them with it.

Carmilla didn’t speak and she took it as her cue.

“We’ve known each other for a while now and we’ve really grown into our friendship but it took me a while to realize what my feelings actually meant and now it’s too late so just in case we don’t make it out of here alive...” Laura heaved in a giant breath.

“I really really really like you. I’ve had a huge gigantic ‘worst-crush-ever’ type crush on you practically since we met and there’s nothing I can do about it because we are going to die!” Laura slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes bulging. She had gotten too loud and now, she could feel the presence of a raptor just above them.

“Don’t. Move.”

Laura whimpered. She couldn’t control her breathing any longer, no matter how hard Carmilla gripped her hand. This was it, the end. At least she wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment and rejection of her confession in the afterlife… hopefully.

The next few minutes of Laura’s life happened faster than the rest. It was like someone had put her life on fast forward and everything was speeding by her. She barely registered the fact that Carmilla had reached up and literally punched the raptor in the nose until she heard the shriek of pain and she was being tugged into motion, up and out the door again.

What a badass. Laura was doomed for a completely different reason now.

Well, two reasons. They still had the raptors on their heels, not far behind.

Running on pure adrenaline, she let Carmilla guide her to wherever they would be hiding next. It had to be good, or else. Laura wasn’t very familiar with the layout of the island yet, she hadn’t had much time to get acquainted but when they reached the main dining hall, she realized what Carmilla’s plan was.

“The control room?”

Carmilla gazed over her shoulder, directly at Laura. “Figured you could reboot the system, engage the security system again.”

Laura blanked. She knew a little bit about computers.

“I’ll do my best!”

Just like before, they sprinted down the stairs and threw themselves into the control room. Laura headed straight for the computers while Carmilla did her best to blockade the door but there wasn’t enough time. The velociraptor was already at the door, staring them down. She watched, frozen, as Carmilla put all her weight against the door as the dinosaur began to ram it, fighting her strength.

“The system, Laura!” Carmilla shouted, “It will lock the door.”

Laura wanted to scream and cry but she knew if she didn’t reboot the system, they would both be dead. The only way she could save Carmilla was if she womaned up and hacked the fuck out of their security.

So that’s what she did. It took a little bit of finagling, sorting through files, and pulling up programs but she was able to do it in a reasonable time. The lock click shut and the struggle between Carmilla and the lone velociraptor stopped. Laura breathed a choke sigh of relief as Carmilla slid to the ground, exhausted.

“Carm!” Laura ran over, fell to the ground in front of her. She grabbed Carmilla’s cheek in her hands, checking to make sure she hadn’t sustained any unseen injuries. Carmilla let her do so, without resistance. If she paid enough attention, it seemed like she was actually leaning into Laura’s touch.

Laura couldn’t stop the tears from falling. She had been so afraid. Afraid of Carmilla getting hurt, Carmilla dying while she watched helplessly. The thought itself was unbearable. Her heart clenched as she met Carmilla’s gaze. It was surprisingly soft for someone who was normally protected by a hard exterior... and who was also facing death, head on.

Before Laura could even ask what was on her mind, a smirk was forming on Carmilla’s face and she beat her to the question.

“So… you like me _that_ much, huh?”


End file.
